Bird In A Cage
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: They are two men, trapped and tortured in their own minds. And only they can set each other free. Johnny/Randy slash.


**Wellll, here's another fic. Hope you enjoy. I went deep with this one. It's for CentonObsessionJCxRKO. Enjoy dear, as well as everyone else.**

* * *

His pale blue eyes watched and watched. Observed. Taken notice of every little detail. Every mannerism. Every visible muscle he could get his eyes on. Though Randy had a temper, and though voices plagued his thoughts, he could still have any lover he wanted. But that's what made John Hennigan so interesting. What made him... intriguing. Unusual.

John didn't want anyone. The man looked like sex on legs and yet... getting John's attention was like trying to exceed the speed of sound. _It just didn't happen._

_"You'll never have him. He'll never want you. Want **us**_._" _The voices whispered.

But Randy couldn't give up. John was the puzzle Randy cracked. It was as if John would answer all the questions in the universe for Randy.

He continued to watch the brunette. A lithe highflyer he was. He watched as he sat in a chair, alone, in catering. He moved his food around his plate with a plastic fork but never ate a bite. The man was anorexic skinny. And there was something disturbingly beautiful about it.

Randy licked his lips.

"What a beauty." He murmured to himself.

John's natural economy of movement could not be matched by any other man or woman in the world. His grace was almost lethal. Much like Randy's. Both were some sort of predator. Beautiful in the darkest of ways.

Randy stood and made his way over to John, sitting himself across from him.

"Can I help you?" That sweet, smooth voice spoke. John didn't bother to look up. He kept pushing his food around his plate. Staring at it, wishing it would disappear into someone elses stomach.

"Actually, yes." Randy said lowly. "But I think you need help too."

John's dark green eyes shot up, boring straight into Randy's. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" He asked, his jaw tightening.

"I mean... while everyone else here thinks you're an asocial _freak, _I... understand. I think you're beautiful." The bigger man said smoothly.

"Is this your way of asking me to spread my legs?" John snorted.

Randy pursed his lips. "It's my way of asking you to let me be your friend." He said calmly.

"I don't need friends." John said coldly as Randy moved to set next to him.

"But you want them." Randy murmured softly in his ear. "You look around..." Randy glanced around the room. "...and you wish you could act like them at times. Because too many horrifying thoughts plague your mind whenever you try to act... _human._ So you try to act like you're above them." Randy glanced at the other wrestlers. "And I understand." He breathed.

John suddenly frowned and looked at him, their faces inches apart. "You understand nothing." He hissed quietly.

"But I understand everything about you. You hate everything that makes you human. Makes you weak. Makes you _feel. _You hate laughing because you know the moment of happiness will wear off. Right?" Randy murmured.

John was silent.

"And you loathe crying. Because tears won't fix the problem. Will they? They just make it noticeable for every other parasite on this planet to see that you hurt. Like an invasion of privacy." Randy hissed quietly.

"You-"

"Stop." John cut him off abruptly. "I get it. But what's the point of analyzing me? What do you want?"

"I want us to help each other. Because there's no one on this earth, except you, who feels what I do." Randy said softly. "I've watched you tear yourself apart. Watched you jam fingers down your throat to stay skinny. Watched you turn down offers from every man and woman on the roster. Watch you fake happiness to the fans. It's going to stop." He whispered.

John moved closer to him before Randy gripped his delicate jaw. They were close, bodies touching, lips inches apart. "I'm going to set you free." Randy breathed over the other's lips.

John looked into Randy's eyes. He saw a little bit of himself. He saw the same pain. Same agony. Same fear. Same hatred of being human. "Make me feel again." John commanded quietly. "And I'll return the favor."

Randy almost smiled. Almost. "Come to my room after the show." He said before he stood abruptly, and walked away without another word.

The long haired brunette watched him go. He knew he was going to show up. He knew that Randy touched him inside like no other human had before. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The show passed by quickly. _Time _passed by quickly. It always did for John. He found himself at Randy's hotel room door. His heart was racing. Nerves danced up his spine. He knocked lightly before wrapping his arms around himself in his introverted disposition.

Randy opened, and grabbed John's hand, pulling him inside. He watched as the young man made his way to the bed, letting his jacket fall off and to the floor as he did so. He sat on the bed, and kept his eyes to the floor.

Randy leaned against the wall, and looked at him. "You know, I was like everyone else at one point." He started, making John look up at him. "When I first saw you, all I wanted to do was fuck you." Randy said, and frowned a little to himself as he thought about that. He walked over to John, and ran a hand through that silky mane. John didn't pull away.

"I wanted to touch you. Make you scream. See just how delicate you really were." He said lowly. John looked away, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

"But then I watched you. I couldn't look away." Randy sat next to John, and placed a kiss on the smooth skin of his neck. John bared a little more of his neck, not pulling away.

"You and I were alike... both self-loathing, and hateful at others. Not arrogant, just... resentful towards _something_." Randy put his hand on John's hip, gently squeezing. John bit his pouty lip, and looked up at Randy.

"So I wasn't going to just _fuck _you. No. I was gonna make you better." Randy's hand traveled up John's thigh as he pushed the smaller man down against the pillows gently.

"I'm going to set you free." He whispered, kissing behind John's ear. The other man shivered at the action. "Free of hate." He said, slipping off John's shirt and kissing his abdomen. "Free of sadness." He breathed, kissing up John's toned stomach. "Free of pain." He kissed around the man's chest. He could hear his heart fluttering. "Free of fear." Randy kissed his neck, lightly nipping occasionally. He looked down at John, their lips lightly touching. "Free of your cage." He breathed before he kissed John.

Tongues danced, hands felt. John gave in, and lost himself in Randy. He kissed him until he felt Randy's hand snake into his pants. He gasped, crying out softly. He gripped Randy's face, and looked deep into those irises.

"You need to let go too." He whispered, slipping off Randy's shirt and running a hand down his spine.

Clothes were shed. They kissed, their hands exploring the other's skin. John lightly squeezed Randy's biceps. Those muscles. Laced with intensity. With anger. With fear. He kissed the bigger man's neck, lightly nipping his Adam's apple. He'd never been attracted. Never wanted someone. Never felt someone like he did now.

Randy shuddered as John touched him between his legs. Delicate hands. Innocent hands. Not so innocent anymore. The voices were silent. His thoughts dead. All he did was _feel. _He felt John. This man. This beautiful creature that withered in pleasure beneath him. He looked over his body. So petit. So untouched. Forbidden fruit.

Their lips crashed again, and Randy settled between those lithe legs, his hands on muscled, creamy smooth thighs. This was as close to perfection as one could get. John was _Randy's _version of perfection.

John gasped as fingers touched him, entered him. Stretched and prepared him for what was coming. He pushed down on the fingers, moaning softly at the lovely intrusion.

_"What am I doing?"_ He thought to himself.

He didn't care at this point. He just wanted Randy. He needed Randy. "You're so beautiful..." He murmured, running his hand down Randy's cheek. It was the other man's turn to blush. And it was one of the most rarest sights one could see. John squeezed Randy's ass when the man added another finger.

"O-Oh..." John whimpered, arching his hips.

Randy pulled the fingers out and leaned down to kiss John, his long and thick length pressed again John's small entrance. He slowly pushed in, until he was completely in the smaller man, stretching John past his limit.

The small brunette gasped, and gave a little cry. "So good..." John breathed, and wrapped his arms around Randy, pulling him close so their chests were pressed together. Randy rested his head in the crook of John's neck, his hot, breathy pants as he thrusted in an out blew against the long-haired man's neck. These feelings were just as new for him as they were for John.

John shivered, his hand running down Randy's back, his hips pushing and rubbing against Randy to meet his thrusts. They were tight in each other's arms, trying to get as close as possible. His own member rubbed against Randy's stomach, and it made him moan softly. They kept quiet. This was just between the two of them. No one would hear. No one would know what they made made each other feel. This was for _them._

Randy kept his thrusts slow and intense, sometimes not even pulling out that much. It simply felt too good to be inside this man. He could stay tangled in John's arms for-fucking-ever. He leaned up and kissed John's pretty lips again. John suddenly arched, and gave a cry of pleasure. Randy smiled, knowing he hit that sweet spot.

He continued to hit it. Over and over, moaning and panting quietly, gasping whenever John tightened his walls around his length. Time passed as they made sweet love. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours.

"J-Johnny..." Randy moaned, shivers running up his spine as he got closer and closer to release.

John felt it too. He reached between them to stroke himself, but he gasped when Randy's hand beat him to it. He shuddered. He leaned his head back, his back arching again when he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Randy looked down at John. He hit that sweetspot and he knew it was over. John cried out, and began spilling all over their stomachs. Randy smiled a little. John looked so... free. John's fists clenched the sheets, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Quivering thighs. Heaving chest. Randy watched as his delicate bird flew out of the cage.

John put his hand on the small of Randy's back- a sensitive spot for the bigger man. Randy snapped his hips and sucked in a breath, exhaling a moan as he was sent of the edge. He gripped the headboard, his eyes screwing shut as he spilled into John, who watched him, biting his lip. He ran his hand over Randy's chest, and over his tight stomach. He looked so fucking perfect.

When Randy finished, he couldn't help but collapse onto John when, both panting heavily. Sweat and fluids covered their bodies. They looked at each other. They'd never felt so... at ease. So at peace. So free. Randy pulled out and laid on his side next to John, brushing a few strands of hair out of the lovely man's face.

"Amazing." Randy murmured quietly.

John looked at him, and laid on his side as well so they were facing each other. They drank in every detail of the other for the umpteenth time. Never getting tired of just... observing the beauty of the other man.

"I need you." Randy whispered, closing his eyes.

"I need you." John murmured as well, pressing close to Randy before his eyes fluttered closed.

John could hear Randy's heart slow and calm itself down. His breathing even. Face relaxed. He looked over Randy, over the man who was going to save him. Over the man he was going to save as well. They were tight in each other's arms. John watched his new love fall asleep, before he drifted off as well. Neither dreamt. Neither moved a muscle. Even in their unconscious state, they were too comfortable with each other to even think about separating.

They were going to make it. They were going fix each other. They were going to be free of their ill, unstable minds. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Just incase some of you happen to be confused with what was going on with these two, I'll break it down. This story was basically about two minds, two men, finding salvation in each other. **

**They both have mental issues of some sort. Both are... afraid of something. Resentful towards the world. They feel caged. And so by discovering that they both share almost the same state of mind, they realize that they need each other. To become better. It wasn't just about "sex will set you free". It was... about letting the other into a place where no other person has been before. A place where no one has touched you before. A state no one has seen you in before. And that's pleasure. Letting someone touch your body. So by submitting into this pleasure, they're both building that trust. That need for each other. Randy will save John. John trusts him to. And in return, John will save Randy. I hope you ****understand and appreciate this fic as much as I did.**

**Review! :3**


End file.
